Heroes, Villains and Ninja oh my!
by mentalist777
Summary: During the fight with Kaguya team 7 and Kaguya are sent to Earth 16 where young justice and the justice league reside. they'll have to make their own paths in this world with some of their abilities altered to fit this reality how will this world handle the Sensei, the Avenger, the Medic and the Sage? well let's find out. ON HIATUS, BAD CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK ON THIS STORY.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay everyone I am mentalist777 the writer of Shinobi Heroes if you would please check that out. This is a crossover idea I've had in my head all day and it came with the idea of the battle with Kaguya where the Sage of six paths only gave them one plan, and I wondered what if it failed? Shouldn't they of had a plan B? This is my idea of them using that plan B. Enjoy!**

 **Heroes, Villains and Ninja oh my!**

This was their chance! As Sakura leapt into Kaguya's Byakugans blind spot with a fist ready however she didn't take into account Kaguya's other enhanced senses. Kaguya quickly ducked her head as Sakura sailed above her, her fist missing its mark. She thought about lifting her head and impaling the girl on her horns only to have to leap back as Ashura and Indra's transmigrants dashed towards her hands outstretched. When she was safely away she glared at them. She wouldn't fall for the same trick twice!

 **BACK WITH TEAM 7**

Naruto used one of his chakra arms to catch Sakura he clenched his fist where the Sun emblem was. That was the closest they got and he doubted they'd get that close again. He sensed Kakashi sensei shunshin behind him. Now they only had one option left! He turned to his right where Sasuke was.

"Sasuke we have to go with THAT jutsu." Sasuke looked at him briefly then nodded his head.

"Hey wait a minute! What jutsu!" Sakura said while Kakashi turned his attention to them as well. However before Naruto could answer Sasuke did.

"It's a jutsu that Kaguya won't be able to escape from and will work without a doubt." He stated simply. Sakura was shocked that they had such a jutsu but before she could ask another question Kakashi beat her to it.

"What's the price of this jutsu?" If they didn't use it earlier then that meant that there was a large risk to it. This time Naruto answered.

"It will lock us out of this universe and strip Kaguya of a large part of her power and me and Sasuke a large part of the power we gained from old man six paths. With Kaguya's enfluence gone from this reality everyone will be released from the infinite Tsukyome." Kakashi's eyes went wide at this he wasn't an expert in time-space ninjutsu but he could understand what being locked out of this universe means. Sakura voiced her concerns.

"You two can't be serious! If you do this-" she was cut off by Naruto as he yelled at Kakashi.

"You and her need to get out of here!" and with that Naruto and Sasuke took off towards Kaguya who had recovered from her near imprisonment. Sakura looked at Kakashi with pleading eyes their meaning was clear and Kakashi agreed whole heartedly.

"Team 7 sticks together." And he and Sakura took off in the same direction as Sasuke and Naruto. On the field of battle Kaguya has had enough.

"While I desire your chakra you are wasting too much of my time so I shall simply erase you." As she flew toward them Naruto quickly glanced at Sasuke and they quickly nodded towards each other. Sasuke started flying through hand signs as Naruto and the Kurama began to gather Nature energy. Kaguya slightly slowed her flight cautious as she didn't know what they were doing. Finally Sasuke finished landing on one last hand sign with only his Rinnegan eye open.

"Naruto I'm done!"

"Right let's do this Sasuke!" as Sasuke used his time-space jutsu and Naruto added large amounts of Sage chakra a large orb of light surrounded them. Kaguya tried to teleport out only to find that she couldn't.

"Your trapped Kaguya." Sasuke said "This jutsu traps the victim and the users in a closed space none of us can leave."

"Well if you can't leave then we're coming in CHA!" They heard as Sakura and Kakashi jumped into the sphere.

"Sasuke release the jutsu and let Sakura and Kakashi sensei out!" Naruto quickly told his former team mate. Sasuke simply glanced in his direction and said one simple word.

"No"

Before Naruto could try and convince him there was a blinding light and that was the last thing they saw before darkness engulfed them.

 **AN: So that's that, how will they adapt to this new universe? Where will they end up? What will their new lives be like? Review and let me know please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone here is the second chapter of Heroes, Villains and Ninja Oh My! In this chapter you'll see where team 7's members have ended up and then we'll fast forward over a period of time to see how they have adapted.**

Chapter 2

Aliens? Mutants? Magic? And Vigilantes? What?

The next thing Naruto knew he was opening his eyes but he wasn't exactly anywhere it was like he was floating in the brightest white light he had ever seen and yet it wasn't blinding him. In a way it was beautiful.

" **WELCOME, NARUTO UZUMAKI."** A voice said except it sounded like it was coming all around him and he couldn't tell if the voice was a mans and a woman's voice.

"Who's there?" he's asked and now that he was extending his senses he could tell that this being was all around him and that it was so powerful it could crush Kaguya like an ant. Needles to say that thought scared him. As if sensing his fear the voice spoke again.

" **I AM THE SOURCE, THE RULER OVER THIS REALITIES YOUNG SAGE. I MEAN YOU NO HARM. IF IT HAD NOT BEEN FOR YOUR STRONG CONNECTION TO THE NATURAL ENERGIES OF THE UNIVERSE WE WOULD NOT BE ABLE TO TALK IN THIS MANNER."** For some strange reason Naruto felt like this source person wasn't liying to him.

"So where are we going?" he asked. Fearing that they may be heading towards some apocalyptic world.

" **IT IS A WORLD WHERE THE CHAMPIONS OF GOOD AND EVIL ARE CONSTANTLY AT WAR WITH ONE ANOTHER. HEROES VS VILLAINS, CHAOS VS ORDER."** It said only slightly pausing to allow Naruto to soak in the information. Then it began again. **"WHEN YOU AND YOUR ALLIES ARRIVE IN THIS WORLD YOUR 'CHAKRA' WILL CHANGE TO FIT THE LAWS OF THIS REALTY. AND AS YOU MAY HAVE NOTICED THE TAILED BEASTS ARE NO LONGER INSIDE OF YOU."**

Naruto quickly checked for even the slightest sighn of Kurama's mind, he couldn't find it. He was saddened at the loss of his friend and partner.

"Where are they?"

" **AFTER YOU AND YOUR ALLIES REMOVED YOURSELVES FROM YOUR REALITY A LARGE PART OF KAGUYA'S POWER WAS TAKEN FROM HER AND THE TAILED BEASTS WERE RETURNED TO YOUR WORLD. YOU STILL HAVE THE POWER OF ASHURA WITHIN YOU AS WELL AS SOME OF THE TAILED BESTS POWER FROM THEIR TIM IN YOU. NOW YOU HAVE SPENT ALL THE TIME YOU CAN HERE. REMEMBER WHAT I HAVE SAID FOR WE MIGHT NEVER MEET AGAIN. NOW AWAKEN!"**

The first thing Naruto noticed when he opened his eyes was that Sakura was kissing him. Although after kissing back and getting punch through a tree by a red faced Sakura he found out that it had been CPR, oh well it was still technically a kiss! Apparently he had stopped breathing and Sakura was trying to save him although he started breathing on his own the moment he regained consciousness.

After explaining to her his conversation with the Source Sakura thought for a second when a look of understanding crossed her face.

"Our chakra working differently now makes more sense." She said

"Huh?" was Naruto's intelligent reply. Seeing his confusion Sakura elaborated.

"When I noticed that you weren't breathing I placed by hand on your chest to see if you were breathing even slightly. Then I performed a diagnostic jutsu WITHOUT hand signs." This had confused her and now Naruto obviously found it confusing as well. Then Naruto looked around.

"Hey! Where's Sasuke and Kakashi sensei?" Sakura shook her head.

"I don't know Naruto when I woke up here it was just me and you and I think it may have been because I grabbed your shoulder before we were sent here." Naruto shook his head and got up and looked at his and Sakura's tattered clothing.

"First things first, we need to find out where we are and we need to get some new clothes."

They would later find out that they had been in a place called the Appalachian Mountains. Over the course of many months they had travelled across the country looking for signs of their missing teammate and sensei. They had actually found a lead on Kakashi by accident. They had been in a convenience store stocking up on supplies when Naruto had seen something.

"Sakura, come quick!" Sakura afraid something was wrong quickly ran to Naruto only to see that he was pointing wide eyed at something when she looked at what he was pointing her eyes went wide as well.

"Sakura do you see what I see?"

"Yes Naruto I see it too."

There in all its glory translated to English, a language they found they knew when they woke up, was the orange Icha Icha book. They knew this had to be Kakashi. Mainly because it said author: Kakashi Hatake.

They tracked down Kakashi through the publishing company and found him in Metropolis. When asked if he had memorized the whole Icha Icha series Kakashi merely laughed and held up the entire series.

"I take them everywhere with me!" causing his students to sweat drop and once again question their sensei's sanity with taking his favorite books to the front lines of the 4th great ninja war. Kakashi told them that he had no idea where Sasuke was and had written the books as a way for them to track him down. He didn't expect to get stinking rich and move into a fancy apartment across the hall from some 'weird guy' as Kakashi described him named Clark Kent. As Naruto and Sakura stayed there Naruto became highly interested in these heroes and had decided he'd try his hand at it.

With Sakura and Kakashi's help he made himself a costume it was mostly black with blue Uzumaki whirlpools on the back and solders and a hood with a facemask like Kakashi's.

Although after many weeks nothing happened that the local Superhero Superman needed help with so Naruto, and his costume just sat around gathering dust. Kakashi and Sakura both knew that he was going stir crazy. So when he heard that a guy named Metallo Superman pinned down he moved so fast getting his costume on and jumping out the window that Kakashi's apartment looked like a whirlwind had gone through it.

After jumping within looking distance of the fight seeing the green rock in the robots chest and failing to remember what Sakura had told him about green glowing rocks and superman leapt in between the metal man and the man of steel both looked surprised at his sudden appearance.

' _This is it.'_ He thought _'Gotta say something to spook him make him think twice about fighting me."_

"Sorry I'm late I got lost on the road of life." He said lazily.

' _That wasn't what I wanted to say.'_

 **MONTHS AGO, DATE OF TEAM 7'S ARRIVAL**

In the middle of the desert a white haired woman lay.

' _After that jutsu I had most of my power pulled out of me'_ she thought to herself. Soon she saw black goo like substance coming towards her.

"Did you get the amount of chakra I needed?" she asked black Zetsu as he took human form and kneeled in front of her.

"I'm sorry mother but the human's of this world do not have chakra." He told her. She looked at him and sighed.

"I guess I have no choice."

"What choice motURK-" Black Zetsu looked down at his chest only to see her hands inside of him sucking his chakra out. He looked at her pleadingly.

"Mother."

Those were his last words before he turned into a black puddle of goo. The woman lay there for a while letting the chakra move through her body.

"Hey! There's someone over here!" she heard someone shout. She saw two young males with hiking equipment run towards her to see if she was alright. When she stood up they halted abruptly.

"She's naked." One said.

"Are those horns and 3 eyes?" the other said.

While they were shocked the woman took her chance and with speed greater than any human quickly grew two bone spikes and sent then flying killing both men. She walked over and used her Rinnebyakusharingan to scan them for any residual sighns of chakra.

There was none. So Black Zetsu was right.

She then looked down at herself and noticed that she was naked. Her clothing was normally a construct of her chakra and since she no longer had the chakra to maintain them they were gone.

She used her inhuman eyesight and looked for the nearest settlement after finding it she began walking in that direction.

She had been a goddess, but with most of her power gone she no longer had a claim to that title.

She would find those that had done this too her and kill them and all those they held dear for this insult.

She was Kaguya and she wouldn't rest until she made sure this team 7 paid for their impudence.

A young man walked down a long road.

This young man had done terrible things in his life.

He knew of Kakashi's attempts to contact what remained of team 7. But he needs to discover who he wanted to be.

There was nothing left to avenge so he wasn't an avenger. He had done things that this world would have described him as a villain for doing them. But now he had a clean slate so hero or villain one thing he knew was on simple fact.

This world would know the name Sasuke Uchiha.

 **IN AN UNKNOWN LOCATION**

A man woke up in a hospital bed. After the nurse saw that he was awake she left and told him not to go anywhere.

If he could he would but he had so little chakra now that he couldn't get to the bathroom by himself if he wanted to.

After a few minutes a man came in. he wore a business suit and the man almost immediately classified him as an average merchant. Except his eyes showed a mind similar to his.

I'm glad your finally awake I was quite worried about you. May I have your name?" he asked the man in the hospital hesitated before relenting. He didn't know where he was so he didn't have much of an option.

"Madara Uchiha."

The man extended his hand.

"Lex Luthor." Madara hesitantly shook his hand.

"I have the feeling we'll be great friends Mr. Uchiha."

 **And that's done thank you for reading not a lot of talking this chapter but I'll try to include more talking between characters in future chapters. So please review and have a nice day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or DC they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Okay sorry it's been a while since I updated.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **2 YEARS LATER**

Underneath his face mask Naruto smiled.

The kids in the wreckage of the CADMUS lab reminded him of him and his friends from back home in the Leaf Village.

Plus he could appreciate destroying a whole building in the process of a fight.

After he had helped Superman with beating Metallo he had continued with the hero stuff and 6 months later had been invited into the League.

Heck yeah!

During these years he, Sakura and Kakashi still had found no sign of Sasuke.

The next League meeting Naruto was the last to arrive only for a few of the Leaguers to tell him 'congratulations'

"Congrats on what?" he didn't have a good feeling about this.

"We took a vote and it was unanimously decided that you would be the supervisor of the new team." Superman said.

"Don't I get a say in this?"

"No"

Naruto could have sworn he saw Batman smirk before he took a sip of coffee.

"That's what you get for being late." Black Canary said from her seat.

"You guys are cruel"

To the world Naruto was known as the Sage. Even the other members of the League didn't know about his true identity. Not that he didn't trust them, he did, it's just that after all that he's seen since he joined the League, things that would make Orochimaru look like amateurs he didn't want to risk these threats to finding out who he really was and come knocking on his door.

He had things to protect now.

So that's how he got the job of watching over the Pre-Heroes.

As he walked into the cave to greet his new students he found them over a plate of burnt cookies. They all looked at each other with different expressions.

Kid Flash and Robin were excited because they got to meet the youngest hero of the League and one of the strongest.

Aqualad didn't exactly know what to think. Ever since he had met Sage the man had confused him. One second he would be acting like a complete idiot the next he would do or say something profound, truly deserving of the name Sage. Overall Aqualad thought he was just plain strange.

Miss Martian was excited to meet another hero who had helped her uncle and the rest of the Justice League save Mars.

Superboy honestly couldn't care less.

Naruto decided to go with the simple approach.

But most importantly he was 3 hours late.

"Yo, hows it hanging."

What he got was a combination of 'fines' and 'okays'.

"Sorry I'm late a black cat crossed my path and I had to go the long way around"

He got unbelieving and confused stares from the team.

"Ok who wants some training?"

"All right see these 4 bells?" seeing 5 heads nod he continued.

"The goal of this test is for you to get these bells from me, whoever fails to get a bell is kicked off the team"

 _'_ _I hope this works Kakashi Sensei'_

-FLASH BACK-

"Kakashi Sensei I'm not sure what I should do tomorrow when I meet this new team."

Kakashi merely shrugged like his question had a really simple solution.

"Just do what I did"

"Show up 4 hours late with a lame excuse and do the bell test?"

"Exactly"

"WHAT! You can't do that!" Kid Flash yelled.

"Oh I can't can I? well I'm the one in charge of this team so what I say goes"

Looking at all the faces around him he decided to get theatrical.

"Ok I have your attention now. So ready, set"

 _'_ _Pause for dramatic effect'_

"Go"

 **Ok that's done. I hope to have some more chapters done soon. Let me know if you have any ideas on improving the stories or things you'd like to see.**

 **As you can see I didn't mention Kakashi or Sakura much in this story as I have something in store for them later and you'll probably have to wait a few chapters befor they start playing a major part.**

 **I'm still thinking about what exactly I want for Sasuke in this story let me know your ideas.**

 **Madara and Kaguya are going to be showing up soon so don't worry to much about them.**

 **What did you think of Naruto's Hero name Sage, I had a hard time of thinking of one I haven't seen used before.**

 **So review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Mentalist777 Christmas special (all FF)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 Naruto or Young Justice they belong to their respective owners.**

 **(Begin playing it's the most wonderful time of the year.)**

 **As the music plays an invisible man in a tuxedo, top hat and a cane in his hand begins walking through a door to the left.**

 **"** **Hello everyone and welcome to my imaginary Christmas party! I am Mentalist777 and I would like to thank you for reading my fanfics over the last month since I started."**

 **Sitting down on a rocking chair.**

 **"** **Now I would just like to point out that the reason the me in this is invisible is because none of you know what I look like, simple as that, issue two a while back people were apparently posting reviews, and I was being told that reviews were there, but I couldn't find them or read them but whatever it was is now fixed as reviews are appearing again so if your review didn't show up and you have a question or something you wanted to say then go right ahead and send the review back through."**

 **"** **Now I will probably work on, and release a few new chapters after the New Year, so be on the lookout for more chapters for the stories you like/love."**

 **"** **Until next time Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!"**


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMOR: I do not own Naruto or Young Justice they belong to Kishimoto and DC**

 **Chapter 4**

"Go"

Kid Flash was the first to make a move running forward at Sage, only for him to burst into smoke as he went right through.

"Oh come on you think I won't get a bell? I'm the fastest person here!" with that he ran through the cave.

When Aqualad, Megan and Superboy turned to look at robin they found him already gone.

"Soooo, you guys want to work together?" Megan asked as she didn't want to go up against a leaguer by herself.

"Working together does sound best" Aqualad said

"Whatever let's just get this over with." Superboy said before heading off in a random direction with the other two following.

 **With Kid Flash**

As KF ran around a corner he tripped and went tumbling into a wall. Rubbing his head looking for what had tripped him he saw Sage casually standing there with his foot out obviously being the culprit of tripping him.

KF growled in anger. Being tripped was humiliating and it showed that Sage, a member of the Justice League, didn't take him seriously.

However before he could do anything Sage slammed his hand on the ground and the Earth surrounded him and held him down.

"Hey let me go!"

"I don't think so and from what Flash told me you can't vibrate through solid objects yet so I think I'll leave you here and go find bird boy, have fun" Sage waved as he left with Kid Flash yelling behind him.

 **With Robin**

Robin was hiding in the rafters of the ceiling, in a dark area that would have made it hard to spot him.

He was trying to hack into the security cameras feed to find where Sage was so he could better plan to defeat the Leaguer.

He was 75% done when he heard a voice right in his ear.

"Whatcha doin?"

Robin jumped back as he sent three birdarangs flying at the area the voice had come from only to find no one there.

He then felt himself get wrapped in a bear hug in midair.

"Now that wasn't very nice!" Sages voice said in a disapproving tone "Can't really say I didn't expect it you were raised in a cave by a cranky old Bat."

"Let me go!" Robin said

Sage hummed thoughtfully

"Hmmmmm. No"

Robin hit a switch on his belt which electrocuted the black part of his cape. Sage let go of him and jumped back. As Robin landed he turned around to keep his eye on Sage and saw the electrical burns on some of his skin fade away and disappear.

On the inside his inner geek was going all out, he had heard of Sage's incredible healing abilities but had never seen it in person before. He had once heard from Bruce that a Red Lantern had once cut his arm off and he had completely regrown it within an hour of resting.

But he had to keep his mind on this fight and find a way to get one of those blasted bells. He wished he had thought to look up Sage's file in the Batcomputer for any potential weaknesses.

"So are you just going to stand there all day or I can go find someone else if you're to scared?"

With that Robin leapt forward, not so much out of anger but more for testing out his defenses to see if he could find a weakness to exploit.

He, however did not expect for Sage to simply step to the side as he went soaring past him. As robin landed on a rug in the hall he fixed a glare on Sage. Next time he would-

He stopped mid thought.

This was the way he had come in and there hadn't been a rug here then, he was sure off it!

As he moved his head to look down at the rug he was standing on he found he couldn't, in fact he couldn't move at all!

Noticing the young teens expression Sage spoke up.

"It's one of my Seals, it paralyzes the victim who is dumb enough to inter it. Which is you by the way."

Then Sage left while Robin set his mind to trying to figure out how to get out of this and mentally going over everything he knew about Sage's 'Seals'.

He was going to be here for a while.

 **Kitchen**

As the trio of Aqualad, Superboy and Miss Martian had gotten back from searching the other side of the mountain than KF and Robin heard loud slurping noises coming from the kitchen.

When they got to where the source of the sound was coming from they saw Sage sitting at the Kitchen table and a finished bowl of Ramen at his seat.

After looking at each other for a moment Sage spoke up.

"So are we going to fight now?"

Superboy was the first to act, jumping towards Sage at superhuman speeds with a fist pulled back ready to hit the hero with everything he had in him.

Only for Sage to reach out and touch him making him disappear in a flash of yellow light.

"What happened to him?" Aqualad asked

"Oh just teleported him somewhere else in the mountain"

Megan breathed a sigh of relief that Superboy hadn't been hurt.

"Miss Martian" She looked at Aqualad "We need to get the bells from him"

"Did you three really think you could beat me by teaming up?"

"It is better than going alone" Aqualad said, and for a moment he thought he saw a smile and joy on Sage's face.

"If you think so"

With that Aqualad leapt forth with his hydro hammers swinging at Sage who leapt and rolled out of the way.

With Naruto being who he was he couldn't help but think **_'I feel like I've forgotten something?'_** then he felt the bells begin to lift from their location.

 ** _'_** ** _oh right, the Martian girl'_**

Putting his hands over the bell preventing them from floating away Miss Martian floated over to where Aqualad stood.

"What should we do?"

"We need to retreat and find Superboy and the others and come back at him together with a plan."

With that Aqualadused his hydrokinesis to create a mist for them to disappear through.

Naruto however could keep track of them and had also heard their whispered conversation with his enhanced hearing. He couldn't help but smile to himself as he walked slowly in the direction they went in.

 ** _'_** ** _I can't wait to see what this team will become someday'_**

 **Ok that is a chapter done I decided to make the bell test into two chapters and this is the first part the other will be coming soon.**

 **Now many have been wondering about pairings and have been asking for who Naruto has been paired with, I have already picked somebody out and you'll find out in a future chapter just remember that Naruto has been in the DCU for two years now so he could already be in a relationship or he might not be and will enter into a relationship in the near future. I don't want to spoil things yet that's why I haven't shown Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Madara and Kaguya much yet as I have plans for them in future chapters so on who is with who I am going to have to ask you all to be patient, you'll find out in a few chapters.**

 **However if you have a guess put it in the reviews and if someone gets it right I'll try to leave a clue in the next chapter, and if you think its this person why?**

 **Please review and thank you for reading**

 **Have a nice day!**


End file.
